


君子爱色

by white_lemon



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Identity, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: Steve发现他的男朋友，天才亿万富翁Tony Stark是钢铁侠。他很喜欢。超喜欢的。





	君子爱色

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pseudonym Salacity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498075) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



穿着内衣站在外面，Tony感觉比十分钟前在分子人巢穴里还要暴露。“呃，所以……”Tony挠了挠后脑勺，尴尬地冲Steve笑了笑，“你现在知道了。”

幸好，Steve满脸笑容，“现在我知道了。”

不过Tony还是想确认一下：“你不生气？”

“生气？”Steve皱眉，向他靠近，“为什么要生气？”

Tony哼了一声，翻了个白眼。“不是为了启发你，就说说我想到的：关于秘密身份我对你撒谎了，我每天都让自己置身于危险中而你不知道，关于……”Tony看了眼虎女和不远处好奇的复仇者们。处于对Steve的尊重，Tony向前几步压低了声音。“我们上床的时候，关于身上的伤我也说谎了。我跟你说——”

“——那是在阿富汗受的伤。现在我知道了所有真相，我想那就不算是谎言了，”Steve说道。

Tony懊恼地把头发弄得乱七八糟，“嗯，我是说，没错，我猜。但我没跟你说过我是怎么成为钢铁侠的……”

“Tony，Tony，这没关系。真的。我不生气。”Steve微笑道。

他不解：“你不生气，是吗？为什么不？”

Steve耸耸肩。“可能因为我最好的两个朋友合二为一，成为了更好的人。我一直都和钢铁侠——和穿着战甲的你——很亲近，你知道我对你作为Stark先生的感觉……”Steve红了脸，咧嘴一笑，似乎对自己十分满意，“眼下我拥有了你们两个！作为一个人。这，嗯，太棒了【原词swell有鼓起、肿胀、一流等意思】。”

接着Steve……动了。Tony……好吧，Tony觉得自己已经非常了解Steve了。他眯起眼。Steve脸上泛起的红晕不是因为与分子人的战斗，也不是因为在公共场合提起他们关系的窘迫。

Tony的视线在两人间转了一圈，又重新回到Steve脸上，而对方故意把目光移开了。Steve轻声咳了咳。

“看起来这不是现在唯一‘鼓起’的东西。至少是正在鼓起。”

“Tony，”Steve嘟囔道。

“Steve，”Tony怼了回去。

Steve粗暴地抓住他的胳膊走开十几步远离还在等着他们的同伴。Tony笑着放任自己被粗鲁的对待。毕竟，让Steve摆布他从来不是什么难事。

“你就不能在战场上尽量少说荤话吗？”当他们离得足够远后，Steve问道。

Tony笑容灿烂，“我刚刚意识到这简直是最妙的事情：你知道我的秘密身份。我就可以在通讯器里调戏你，在激烈的战斗中拥抱你……”

“你不许做那种事，先生。”Steve对他摇了摇手指。Tony笑得更开心了。

他靠近Steve毫不费力地侵入他的个人空间。Steve挺直了身子，但没有推开他，Tony一手搂住他的腰，一手搭在他的肩上。“你喜欢这个。”Tony嘀咕道。身上的布料无法阻隔Steve的体温。而Steve的紧身裤绝对不足以掩盖底下发生的一切。

“你真的很喜欢，”Tony贴着Steve摇摆起来。

“不要在这儿，”Steve抱怨道，终于把Tony推开了。不过他注意到Steve没让两人分太开。

还没等Tony进行下一轮挑逗，一辆车在他们面前停了下来。Happy笑着挥手：“嘿，老板，坏人完蛋了？”

“你没猜错，”Tony点点头。他转向虎女和银影侠。“你们没问题？”

虎女跳上银影侠的冲浪板，欢快道：“很好！”

“分子人在你那儿，Thor？”

Thor用锤子敲了敲前额向Tony敬了个礼。他晃了晃手里的分子人。“是的，吾友Tony。这恶棍很快就要被关起来了。”

Tony耸了耸肩，“行，很好。你接手吧，我和队长就……”Tony指了指汽车。

Thor脸上挂着大大的笑容，“确实。看来好队长已经迫不及待的赶在你前面了。”

回头一瞧，Steve一手扶着门框半个身子都要进去了。被当场抓了个现行的他吓了一跳。Steve看起来就像是被车灯照到的鹿，蓝色的大眼睛在Tony和Thor间来回闪烁，仿佛不知道该对谁感到更尴尬。最后他望着Tony，害羞地笑了笑，“呃……准备走了吗？”

Tony忍住了笑意。最好不要拿Steve的热切开太多玩笑——有且还要考虑到Tony即将从这种热切中获益。他轻快地向Thor示意，然后跟着Steve钻进了车里。没来得及关上车门他就被拽倒在了座椅上。当Tony被Steve探进嘴里的舌头分去全部注意力时，Happy总算履行了他的职责。

“哇哦，大家伙，”Tony退开，大笑起来。Steve气喘吁吁地瞪着他。

“怎么了？”

“怎么？这话应该我来问。这是怎么回事，嗯？”Tony指了指他们俩。

Steve红了脸。扯下来的头盔遮住了他蔓延到脖子上的红色，但过于的经验让Tony十分清楚。“我只是……”他的手搁在Tony胯部，后者甚至都没有意识到。Steve的拇指轻柔的摩挲着。“这。很棒。”Steve终于开口。

Tony咧开嘴，牙齿闪过饥渴地光芒。“很棒？”

Steve皱着眉，努力抑制脸上的温度继续攀升。“你就是他。钢铁侠。而钢铁侠是……Tony Stark。你。你是钢铁侠。”

Tony笑道：“不得不说，我真的以为你会生气。”

Steve摇摇头，伸长脖子吻上Tony的唇。Tony任由自己融化在这个吻里。“不，”Steve低声道，“不，不。是……钢铁侠，”他叹息道，该死的。他在Tony身下硬了起来，硬道足够割开振金，他晃动这胯部，就像已经快达到高潮。Tony抽了口气，结束了这个吻，低头看去。他和Steve一起摆动着，配合他的挺动，可那是因为这是他唯一能做的。

“你要射了吗？”Tony有些吃惊。

Steve的一只手紧紧握住了Tony的胳膊。他已经上气不接下气，操，没错，Steve绝对是要射了。在他美国队长的紧身裤里。

“不，”Steve咬紧牙关。

“你太不会撒谎了，”Tony愉悦地指出。他坐在Steve身上不断晃动着臀部。自己也半硬着并且有愈演愈烈的趋势，但他可肯定还没到Steve那种程度，短时间内也到不了。这真是……可喜可贺。

“见鬼，Tony……”

Tony脑子里突然冒出一个邪恶的念头，他不假思索地行动起来，贴着Steve耳边小声道：“不许‘见鬼，钢铁侠’。”

Steve就像是独立日发射的火箭，大喊着浑身发抖。Tony几乎跳到他的阴茎上，在他的高潮中厮磨着，愉快地欣赏他潮红的脸色。他闭着眼，金色的眉毛紧皱在一起，身体还随着余韵颤栗。

过了一会儿，Steve的双手重新回到了Tony的屁股上，固定住他。他睁开眼，抬头怒视着Tony，表情十分沮丧。

“你会为此付出代价的，先生。”

Tony眼角的皱纹都笑出来了，两颊笑得发疼。“哦，我等着呢。”

几乎在Happy把车停稳前他们就跌跌撞撞地从车里走出来，远离那些窥探的视线。Steve的头盔在他们出车库前就不见了。鳞甲被扔在前厅的某处，衬衫在走廊上。他踢掉了靴子，一只躺在客厅，还有一只在另一条走廊上（差点撞翻明朝的花瓶，把Steve吓得半死。幸好没造成什么损失，Tony得以把注意力转移到需要的地方）。他们遇见Jane的时候，Tony正身上正缠着Steve的短裤。

“噢！不，别管我，你们继续。”她掏出手机举在面前仿佛那是件捕捉魔法的武器。Steve满脸通红，把Tony拽到身前，狠狠瞪了眼Jane向后退去。只有Tony清楚Steve的紧身衣现在可能很黏腻，所以这真的削弱了不少美国队长瞪视的效果。

他们踉跄着来到Tony的房间，大厅里还回荡着两人的笑声。Tony让那块红布从屁股上掉落，Steve飞快地脱下紧身衣，快到Tony都惊讶地毯居然没烧起来。

“你真的很着迷，不是吗？”Tony抵着Steve的唇笑着问道。

“难道你更喜欢我不是？”他反问。

Tony摇了摇头，“当然不。太喜欢了。快去床上。”

Steve听话地服从了，他爬上床，分开双腿以示邀请。眼前的景象差点令Tony绊倒。美国队长两腿间的巨物又恢复了勃起，又长又粗贴着他的下腹。腹肌上下起伏着。他的大腿期待地弯曲着，Tony向前迈出一步。哇哦。他想要拥有这全部。

当Tony爬上Steve那强有力的膝盖时，Steve抬手拥住他，将他彻底被坚硬的肌肉和滚烫的皮肤所包围。Tony呻吟着倒在Steve胸前，吮吸着他的嘴唇，舌头纠缠在一起。

“今晚，我想要进入你，”Steve喃喃道。

“总有一天你会说‘操’这个字，到时候我就会跟你刚才一样射在裤子里。”

“嗯，你现在什么都没穿，所以我想这机会只能等一等了。”

Tony大笑起来，紧接着惊叫一声，Steve翻身把Tony压在了床上。他听任自己被推搡着。Steve趴在他身上，拥有健壮地肱二头肌的胳膊将他死死锁住。Tony弓起身，心满意足地哼哼，“好啦，帅哥，你了解我的：我什么事都干得出来。但你得先替我办点事。”

Steve挑起眉毛：“什么？”

“告诉我你想操钢铁侠。”

Steve露出沮丧的笑容：“有人说过你很自负吗？”

“我每天照镜子的时候，”Tony抛了个媚眼。

Steve爬到他的床头柜那儿。Tony耐心的等待着，支着胳膊看Steve翻来翻去。当他带着润滑剂就和套套回来时，Tony勾人地翘起屁股。“怎么样？”

Steve没做任何表示，他打开润滑剂涂了一些在手指上。沉默的一手抬起Tony的胯部，沾满润滑剂的手堪堪放在穴口。Tony期待的攥紧拳头，呼吸都变得急促了些。Steve低头看着他，没有动作。Tony屏住了呼吸。

“我不想操钢铁侠，”Steve最终开口。Tony皱起眉头。没等他回答，Steve就探入了两根手指：“我正在操钢铁侠。”

Tony呻吟着朝后仰着脑袋，被Steve粗壮的手指弄的喘息不停。

“再说一次，”他要求道。

“你真是油嘴滑舌。即使在盔甲里。我应该早点发现。”Steve平稳地抽插着，像火者引擎似的操弄着他。嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱。坚定，势不可挡，又无处可逃。

“早该知道你是钢铁侠，”Steve继续道，好吧，或许Tony有那么一点点自恋，因为当Steve用那低沉的嗓音念出钢铁侠三个字的时候，他的前端已经变得湿漉漉了。

“爱说话，不管穿没穿战甲。还有你总觉得自己的知道的最多——”Steve的手指狠狠捅入，在里面不断碾磨，指尖挑逗着他，轻蹭过内壁。Tony呜咽着扭动身子，在Steve的爱抚下弓起背。

“更别说调情的本事了。我打赌你一定很享受，是吧？”Steve的手指在穴口磨蹭着，拨弄那紧绷的肌肉，将它撑开揉捏，直到放松下来。“我敢打赌，你穿着战甲跟我调情时，肯定在欣赏我的局促不安。然后你又回到这儿，梳起头发成为Stark先生，反正你无论如何都会与我做爱，而我却毫不知情。”

“Steve，操，求你——”

Steve抽出手指，在床单上擦了擦。他将润滑剂涂抹在阴茎上，撸动起来，眼神却牢牢锁定Tony。

“趴跪着。”

Tony笨拙地服从了，身体无比渴望着要到来的一切，准备好做任何事情只要Steve能进来。他听见身后套套撕开还有润滑剂盖子合上的声音。Tony喘着气将头埋在双臂间，撅起屁股。

发现Steve并没有直接进入，Tony开始急切的晃动腰肢，乞求着。“来吧，Steve，求你了。操我，把你那爱国的玩意儿插进来——”

一只手握住了Tony的胯，不让他再动。

“叫我的另一个名字。”

Tony二话不说。“美国队长，”他抽泣着，“美国队长，求你，操我。”

Steve冷静地进入Tony的身体，“钢铁侠，”他低吼着整根没入。

Tony挣扎着撑起自己，双臂颤抖的厉害，“艹，队长——”

“——铁壳头……”

Tony盲目一手向后伸去，同时身体的重量全都压在了另一只胳膊上。Steve俯身牵着他的手放到床上，十指相扣。

“操我，操我，翅膀头——”

“钢铁侠，”Steve再次念出他的名字。他一下下挺动着腰胯。呻吟声此起彼伏。他们开始以一种轻松的节奏晃动着，这是他们在经历像这样无数个漫长夜晚后早就了然于心的节凑，在交往的几个月里不断练习和完善。

床在Steve开始加速，一遍一遍贯穿Tony时吱呀作响。他每一次都捅到最深处，房间里回荡着啪啪地撞击声。Tony紧紧攥着Steve的手，大张着嘴。他身体里全是，全是Steve：他的味道，他的体温，他的粘稠。妙不可言。

“你感觉太棒了，”Tony呻吟着说，他控制不住自己。忍不住下行哟啊表扬Steve，感谢他让自己置身天堂，告诉他做得有多棒，因为这是Steve应得的。

“你也是，”他气喘吁吁的回答。左手揉捏着Tony的屁股，“你感觉……你好紧。滚烫。啊，该死。Tony……钢铁侠……”

“你拯救了世界，队长。”

“我们拯救了世界。你……钢铁侠……”哇哦。他的声音听上去……他听起来兴奋，快乐，如此情意迷乱，仿佛他没法正常思考。

“用力点，队长。”Tony加快了向后顶弄的速度，当Steve进到最深处时使劲儿磨蹭着，在对方退出来后又狠狠坐回去。Tony微微抬起屁股，提供更好的顶到敏感点的角度。他啜泣着，下身传来一阵又一阵的快感，全都涌向他的阴茎。

“噢，队长，操我，操我，操我……”

“你要我操你？”Steve松开Tony的手，以便掌控住Tony翘臀。Tony还没来得及撑住自己，Steve就凶狠、大力地捅了进来，像个锤子似的撞击着他。Tony被突如其来的变化打了个措手不及，身体因为猛然增加的快感而紧绷。

“啊，Steve！Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve!”

“钢铁侠，”Steve垂下头，额头抵着Tony的后背，“钢铁侠，该死的，你……”

“翅膀头——”

“我在呢，我在呢，钢铁侠。”

“你救了我，”Tony气喘吁吁安抚道。他没法再继续下去了，没法不屈服于Steve的进攻，屈服于快乐，得让一切发泄出来。他的阴茎沉重地挂在腿间不断吐出透明的液体，随着Steve的每一次快速抽插抖动着。他很快就要射了。Tony低吟着咬紧牙关，脸贴在床上。

“我们阻止了坏人，”Steve的手指紧紧捏着Tony胯，几乎有些疼了。“你和我，钢铁侠。”

“钢铁侠和美国队长，”Tony附和。

Steve笑出了声，“美国队长和钢铁侠。”

“我可爱的Steve，我不打算和你争论这个，我马上就要射了，操你的混蛋。”

“正在操一个混蛋，”Steve闷笑道。Tony简直不敢相信，但事实就是这样。Steve Rogers说了“操”还有“混蛋”，Tony就像该死的斥力炮一样打到了高潮，弄的那张上千的埃及棉床单上面全是。他的大脑一片空白，老二滴滴答答，屁股不自觉的摆动着，这一切都太他妈可笑了Tony瘫在床上，大笑不止。

“该死的，钢铁侠——”Steve埋进Tony的屁股里，想每次高潮是那样磨蹭着他。Tony慵懒的抬高屁股，帮助Steve度过最后的快乐。

几秒后，Steve叹息着抽了出来。Tony等着他去浴室拿毛巾顺便扔掉套套。当床再次被他的重点压得陷下去后，Tony翻过身让Steve帮他擦拭干净。Tony抬起头打量着Steve略带矛盾的表情。

“你真他妈是个宝藏，你知道吗？”

Steve皱了皱鼻子，“那你是张臭嘴。”他将毛巾扔回浴室，然后叹了口气躺在Tony旁边。

Tony伸手抚摸着Steve的大腿。“你才是那个说‘正在操混蛋’的人。你个混蛋，你最后才说就是为了让我射是不是？”

Steve哼了一声，“你认为我不骂人又不是我的错。我说脏话的。我在军队待过，记得不？”

“你想起来那次我们打败了邪恶的纳米机器人吗？”

Steve侧过身支着胳膊。他皱起眉，“当然，钢铁——嗯。你在那儿。你最后最值了他们。这件事有什么关系？”

“当机器人开始吃你的盾牌，而我不确定我是否能阻止的时候？你说了‘哦，倒霉’。”

Steve身上仍因为性事而泛红，但Tony觉得他更红了。“我不记得了。”

“我记得。你说了。你说了‘倒霉。’所以别假装骂脏话对你来说是普通的事，因为你和我对脏话的定义绝对不一样。”

Steve仰面朝天，叹了口气，“我猜我的重新过一遍钢铁侠和我一起做的所有任务，然后把你替换进来。”

在伸了一个大大的懒腰后，Tony雅喜爱创，一瘸一拐地走到他的迷你吧台前。他喝了口威士忌才重新端着杯子回到床上。“来吧，”他抿了一小口，“二十个问题。我第一个会议明早八点才开始。我们有的是时间。”

Steve转过身沉吟了一会儿思考这个提议。Tony没有错过他对威士忌不赞成的目光。这个改天再论。

“那一次你——Stark先生-你——想要我交你一些自卫的动作。因为你得解雇钢铁侠。那是——你得盔甲受损了。所以你没法再用。”

Tony点点头，“没错。”

“你说你会打完球，”Steve控诉。

Tony大笑起来，“你相信了。”

Steve闷闷不乐。他会称之为皱眉，非常严厉的那种。标准的Steve Rogers不赞同皱眉。但他绝对噘嘴了。“我从来没有想过，以为实业家，工程师，亿万富翁身体如此健康的原因是他在业余时间待在锡罐里和我一起打击罪犯！”

Tony含着酒唔了一声。

Steve盯着天花板道：“我真是世界上最糟糕的侦探，”他长叹一声。

“好事是你不是个侦探，”Tony指出，“再说了，或许只是因为我聪明。”Steve表示不屑。“嘿！你刚才还说我是个天才！我不是反派你就偷着乐吧。要不然你就这真麻烦了。”

“感谢上帝创造的小奇迹，”Steve露出柔软的微笑。

把空杯子放到床头柜杀昂，Tony贴着Steve躺下，对他咧嘴一笑，“你一定有所怀疑。”

Steve摇摇头。他握住Tony的手，轻柔的抚过Tony的手指，如此小心翼翼，与他几分钟前的凶猛形成鲜明的对比。“我们一起看电影的时候。就那一次，你还是钢铁侠的样子。你脱下手甲，而你的手……但那时候我还没有足够了解作为Stark先生的你。如果我想过，那也会被认为是自己的错觉。”

Tony笑了，“把这作为我的墓志铭。Tony Stark：让美国队长的美梦成真。”

“你就是个笨蛋，”Steve的声音充满深情。他牵起Tony的手吻了吻他的指关节。

“而你对钢铁侠很着迷，”Tony调侃道。

这次Steve绝对脸红了。Tony笑意盈盈。Steve松开他的手，“我只是……高兴。你们是同一个人。”

Tony挤进Steve怀里，依偎着他的胸膛。他抬起头，在他完美的下巴上落下一吻，轻声道，“你知道，如果你那么喜欢我作为钢铁侠，那我应该告诉你：有些我们可以……穿着盔甲做的事情。”  
FIN


End file.
